The Next Generation
by JuniorTheWriter
Summary: It's been 20 years since fighting Majin Buu. Our two favorite warriors, Goku and Vegeta, decides to go on a new adventure. With the help of Shenron they are transported to the Ninja World. Will the duo be able to live to their expectations? Or will they fail? (Hiatus)
1. A Whole New Adventure!

**A/N: So I decided to make a crossover between Naruto and DBZ. The story will follow 50% canon and then 50% from my own creation. I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do note own Dragon Ball Z or Naruto.**

…

**DBZ World**

It's been 20 years since the battle against Majin Buu. Since then, there have not been any attacks against Earth. It is a golden age for Earth, as everyone got along peacefully.

However two individuals wish there was excitement in their lives again.

**Outside Son's House**

The Z warriors all went to Son's house to celebrate Pan's birthday. After eating the birthday cake and sharing presents, the gang all went inside to talk about the future, except for Goku and Vegeta, who sat outside looking at the sky.

Goku looking at the sky said "What a crazy life we had huh Vegeta?"

Vegeta thought about the past of his life _"How time flies. To think I am with my family and friends." _Vegeta had a tear in his eye.

Goku looked at Vegeta and noticed the tear and said "Are you crying Vegeta?" Goku chuckled and added "Man I think this is the first I see you cry."

Vegeta jumped up and yelled "I AM NOT CRYING! I JUST HAD SOMETHING IN MY EYE!"

Goku laughed and replied "It's okay Vegeta, no need to hide your emotions."

Vegeta sighed and said "Kakarot, do you sometimes wish to have adventures again?"

Goku thought about it and replied "Well sometimes. I mean it was fun fighting and traveling around the world. But were both getting old, and have a family to look after."

Vegeta nodded and replied "Yes. But I sometimes wish I can relive my life and have a whole new adventure."

Goku grinned and said "Well we can just summon Shenron and wish for you to be a baby again!"

Vegeta chuckled and said "No Kakarot. I don't mean to spend my time here, no offense to anyone here, but I feel that there are more things that we can learn if we go somewhere else."

Goku nodded and said "How about we do it then?"

Vegeta looked at Goku and said "What do you mean?"

Goku stood up and said "Let's get Shenron and have a whole new adventure, just the two of us."

Vegeta smirked and thought _"A new adventure. A chance to get stronger and defeat you Kakarot. But I can't look like I'm desperate."_

Vegeta let out a fake sigh and said "Fine Kakarot, if you want to do this so badly, I'll join you."

Goku was confused and said "Wait you wanted-"

Vegeta put his hand out and interrupted "It's okay Kakarot I said I'll join you. Come let's plan our move."

Vegeta walked inside the house not wanting to hear Goku say another word. Goku shrugged and followed him inside.

Vegeta walked inside the house and got everyone's attention. Vegeta stated Goku's plan and that they are going to do it.

Everyone stared at Vegeta and Goku for a minute until Chi Chi broke the silence.

"GOKU THIS IS YOUR PLAN? TO LEAVE US AND GO ON AN ADVENTURE?"

Goku started sweating and tried calming his wife down.

Goku said "Well it's not really my-"

Vegeta interrupted and said "No need to be modest Kakarot. You came up with the whole thing."

Goku sighed and said "Fine I came up with the plan. But come on Chi Chi, Vegeta and I are full blooded Saiyans, we are meant for adventure."

Chi Chi cried and hugged Goku.

Bulma walked up to Vegeta and said "Vegeta do you really want to do this with Goku?"

Vegeta simply nodded.

Bulma stared at Vegeta for a minute before smiling and said "Fine. Just be safe"

Chi Chi stared at Bulma and said "You are fine with this?"

Bulma nodded and said "Goku is right, they are full-blooded Saiyans. They are meant for this. We should support them Chi Chi."

Chi Chi sighed before looking at Goku.

She said "Promise me you will be safe?"

Goku nodded and replied "I promise."

Goku hugged his wife but felt someone tugging his leg. Goku looked down to see Pam.

Pan said "Are you leaving me Grandpa?"

Goku chuckled and picked up Pan. "Yes I am Pan."

Pan hugged Goku and said "I hope you have fun."

Goku chuckled even more and said "With Vegeta there is no telling when the fun will stop."

Everyone else gathered around Goku and Vegeta telling them to be safe and have fun.

Before the two Saiyan warriors left, Goku called Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo over."

All 4 walked over to Goku knowing what he is going to say.

Goku said "Listen, since Vegeta and I won't be here anymore you 4 will be in charge of protecting Earth."

All four nodded and said there last good bye to Goku and Vegeta.

Goku and Vegeta went outside and flew up in the air.

Goku looked at Vegeta and said "Do you have the dragon radar?"

Vegeta nodded and said "Yeah. The first dragon ball should be 30 minutes away from us."

…..

After 2 days of searching around Earth, Goku and Vegeta found all 7 seven dragon balls.

They set the dragon balls in a mountain peak.

Goku looked at Vegeta and said "Are you ready, there is no turning back once we summon him."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and thought _"Always the dramatic one."_

Vegeta nodded and said "Stick with the plan Kakarot."

Goku yelled out "Eternal Dragon... By your name I summon you forth! Shenron!"

The dragon balls all started to glow and suddenly the sky turned gray and a green dragon appeared.

Shenron looked down at Goku and Vegeta and said "**Choose your words carefully as you speak. I will make three of your wishes come true**."

Goku smiled and said "Well first can you answer a quick question before we start?"

Shenron let out a sigh and said "**What is it**?"

Goku grinned and said "Well we want to relive a whole new adventure, and was wondering if you know a world that can satisfy our needs."

Shenron didn't respond for a minute and then replied "**I know a perfect world for you two. A world where fighting is basically second nature, you will be able to learn more techniques there.**"

Goku grinned at Vegeta and said "Ready?"

Vegeta nodded and said "Hurry it up already."

Goku nodded and said "Okay Shenron this is going to be a little bit complicated, but I know you can do it."

Shenron was getting frustrated with Goku as he is wasting time and said "**State what you want Goku."**

Goku replied "I want you to teleport us to that world you been talking about and transform us back to kids."

Shenron let out a roar and said "**That can be done. However I can only transform you into a baby as my powers have been modified from the guardian. Also if I do this, you will not have any memory of your past. Do you really want to do this?" **

Goku gulped and said "Oh. Uh."

Vegeta butted in and said "Is there any way around it?"

Shenron stared at Vegeta and said "**I can transform you two into spirits and guide your young selfs. And since this will be the last time I will see you two, I will also throw in books that are filled with all of your techniques as well as some training material sent by King Kai himself."**

Goku was confused and said "Wait so we won't be ourselves?"

Shenron replied "**There will be basically two of you. The young you who is new to the world and knows nothing about your past and another one that knows about the past. The second one's goal will be to preserve it and reveal it to you when you are ready."**

Goku looked at Vegeta and said "Are you okay with this Vegeta?"

Vegeta nodded and said "Yes. The dragon did say that we will get our memories back when we are ready."

Goku agreed and said "Okay Shenron do your stuff!"

Shenron eyes began to glow and in a blink of an eye Shenron, Goku, and Vegeta both disappeared.

**Ninja World**

In a forest Shenron, Goku and Vegeta appeared. Goku and Vegeta looked around them to see nothing but a forest.

Vegeta looked up at Shenron and yelled "IS THIS A JOKE? A FOREST IS YOUR IDEA OF AN ADVENTURE FOR US?"

Shenron stared at Vegeta and replied "**This world has so many techniques that you do not know of. It will be the perfect place for you two. Also I do not know the world as much but I sense someone is coming and I'm sure that person will look after you. Though I don't know why I'm telling you this, you won't remember this for a long time."**

Goku asked "Shenron won't that person see a green dragon in the sky?"

Shenron chuckled and replied "**I am transparent. Only you two can see me. Now to complete the wish."**

Shenron eyes began to glow, suddenly Goku and Vegeta has become babies in separate crate. Goku with an orange blanket and Vegeta with a blue blanket. Shenron then added a bag in the middle between the two babies and on top of the bag is a note.

Shenron noticed the tails and decided to get rid of them. Shenron eyes glowed again and the tails of Goku and Vegeta disappeared.

Shenron then began to fly up in the sky but before taking off looked at Goku and Vegeta and said "**Until we meet again. Take care you two."**

As Shenron disappeared, a white spike hair man with a green vest walked through the forest and stopped after finding two babies in separate crates.

The man said "Who would leave two babies here in the middle of the forest."

The man spotted a bag and a note between the two crates and decided to open the note first.

As the man was reading the note, a man behind him said "Kakashi! What did you find?"

Kakashi looked up from the note and turned around to see a man with a shiny bowl haircut in a green jumpsuit.

Kakashi replied "I found two babies abandoned Guy."

Guy walked towards Kakashi and spotted two babies with spiky black hair and a bag between them. While Kakashi finished reading the note, Guy tried opening the bag.

Guy said "Why won't this bag open!"

Kakashi replied "That bag will only open when these two babies begin their training."

Guy looked at Kakashi and said "How do you know that?"

Kakashi revealed the note and said "It says that the babies should be looked after, and that the bag will only open when they are ready to train."

Guy took a look at the note and nodded.

Kakashi said "They might've been abandoned when the village was attacked by the nine tail fox."

Guy replied "Yeah. Let's take them back to the village and ask the Hokage about it."

Kakashi nodded and carried the two crates with a baby in each hand while Guy carried the bag.

….

Kakashi and Guy arrived at the Leaf Village and went directly to where Sarutobi, the Hokage, to tell him about their discovery.

As Kakashi and Guy walked inside, Sarutobi motioned the ANBU to leave.

Sarutobi looked at Kakashi and Guy and said "Did you two find anything?"

Kakashi nodded and replied "Yes." Kakashi showed the two crates with a baby in each and added "We found these two in the forest. They were abandoned, and their parent(s) wants the village to look after them."

Guy then walked and revealed a bag and said "This bag belongs to those two."

Sarutobi nodded and asked "What exactly is inside the bag?"

Guy replied "It won't open. The note said that it will only open when those two are ready to train."

Sarutobi sighed and said "Well then. I will give them a guardian. Hopefully they will become great ninjas in the future."

Kakashi and Guy nodded leaving the bag, and the two baby saiyans in the room.

Sarutobi noticed the note that Guy was talking about and decided to read it.

Sarutobi chuckled and said "Seems you two are special."

After reading the whole note, Sarutobi found the names of the two babies and muttered "Goku and Vegeta.."

**1 Hour Later**

A woman with violet hair and light brown eyes appeared in front of Sarutobi.

The woman said "Sorry I'm late. I was just helping some people in the village."

Sarutobi nodded and replied "No need to apologize Anko."

Anko nodded and then asked "So I heard I have a new mission?"

Sarutobi replied "Well it is not a mission that you normally do. But I want you to be the guardian," Sarutobi walked out of the room and came back with two crates a baby in each crate and finished "Of these two babies."

Anko nearly fainted and replied "What!? I thought a mission to go outside a village, not to babysit two babies."

Anko looked at the two babies, already annoyed by the crying of the baby with the orange blanket.

Sarutobi said "Do it for the village Anko. I have a feeling these two will be great ninjas in the future."

Anko rolled her eyes and replied "I'm pretty sure you say that about everyone."

Sarutobi chucked and said "That's because everyone does have the potential. So are you going to accept?"

Anko sighed and said "I have no choice."

Sarutobi smiled and said "Good allow me to introduce you to them. The one with the orange blanket is Goku and the one with the blue blanket is Vegeta."

Anko picked up the two crates and said "Goku and Vegeta you two better not cause me any trouble."

Sarutobi then handed Anko a bag and said "This bag was left for them. Before they begin training, allow them to open this bag."

Anko nodded and left with the two babies.

**7 years later**

7 years has passed, and Anko has watched Goku and Vegeta grow up from babies into kids. What caught her off guard was that two kids have a huge appetite, but she didn't care since the village pays for everything.

Anko woke up early in the morning and muttered to herself "Today is the day those two get their first real training."

As Anko was making herself cereal she recalled the promise that she made to Goku and Vegeta

**Flashback**

Goku and Vegeta were outside of the house waiting for Anko to return from her mission.

After 20 minutes, Anko finally showed up and was surprised to Goku and Vegeta waiting for her outside.

Anko bitterly said "Don't tell me you two idiots lost the key again."

Goku who wore an orange gi suit replied "No Anko we didn't lose the key."

Anko replied "Then why are you two out here?"

Vegeta who wore a blue gi suit replied "Because we need to talk."

Anko sighed and said "What is it?"

Vegeta continued "We want to start training, no more studying about the Leaf Village or the past wars."

Anko snorted and said "You start training when I say you can."

Goku replied "But everyone else is already starting to learn the basics. Why can't we train as well?"

Anko sighed and said "Because you need to learn about the past of the village and wars so you can be insightful. You will have plenty of years to train after."

Goku moaned and said "But we been studying for almost a year now! Come on!"

Anko gave Goku a death stare which made Goku back up behind Vegeta.

Vegeta simply stared right back at Anko and said "Let's make a deal?"

Anko was interested and replied "What kind of deal?"

Vegeta smirked and said "If we study on a particular topic, you give us a test about it and if one of us pass then you train us."

Anko smirked back and said "What would happen if both of you fail?"

Vegeta shrugged while Goku whispered to his ear "You think we can pass?"

Anko grinned and said "If both of you fail, then you will never disobey me again and you will do all of my chores around the house for 3 months."

Vegeta grinned back and said "Deal!"

**Flashback End**

Anko sighed as she eats her cereal and said "Can't believe I lost that bet. When I gave them the test, Goku barely knew half the topics, but Vegeta aced it."

After eating cereal, Anko walked in front of the room Goku and Vegeta sleep and yelled "YOU TWO BETTER BE UP AND READY BY THE TIME I COME BACK FROM BUYING FOOD."

Goku and Vegeta jumped out of their bed almost having a heart attack.

Goku muttered "Do you always have to yell."

Anko left the room chuckling and said "I love doing that."

**30 minutes later**

Anko returned home to find Goku and Vegeta sitting on the couch waiting. Anko put all the food she bought in the refrigerator and walked back to the door.

Anko said "Come on you two, time to start the basics of training."

Goku and Vegeta grinned at each other and got up from the couch and started to walk outside until Anko said "Oh wait, come back I need to give you two something first."

Goku and Vegeta looked at each other confused and nodded.

Anko went to her room and took out a bag and then went back to where Goku and Vegeta were waiting.

Anko threw the bag on the floor and said "This bag is sealed and won't open unless you both touch and unseal it."

Goku asked "What's inside the bag?"

Anko shrugged and said "It was meant for you two, I guess some training equipment."

Vegeta grinned and said "Let's open it Goku."

Goku and Vegeta both placed their hand on the seal of the bag, and suddenly the seal disappeared.

Goku took a peek inside the bag and said "Wow! There are some cool stuff here. Vegeta come check it out."

Vegeta looked inside the bag and said "Yes! Now we will be the best!"

Anko snorted and said "Whatever is inside that bag won't instantly make you the best."

Goku pulled out a red pole from its sack and said "Hey there's a note stick to the pole."

The note says: _Goku, this pole is magic. It cannot break and it can extend if you say 'Power Pole Extend!"_

Goku grinned and was about to say it until Anko covered his mouth and said "Let's bring the bag outside to test everything."

Goku and Vegeta nodded and walked to the training ground with Anko.

…

The three arrived in the training ground to find it empty.

Anko sighed in relief and said "Good nobody is here."

Goku looked at Vegeta and said "Did you get anything Vegeta?"

Vegeta grinned and pulled out a silver sword and said "I found this sword and there's a note."

The note says: _Vegeta, the sword is a special sword. It cannot break and you can add elements (Fire, Water, Wind and Earth) to enhance its power. Use it with care." _

Anko slapped her face and said to herself "These two already have weapons yet they do not know the basics."

Goku grinned at Vegeta and said "Cool, but how do you add elements to it?"

Vegeta shrugged and said "I don't know. But I will figure it out to become the best!"

Goku chuckled and said "You gotta get past me Vegeta."

Goku and Vegeta gave each other glares before Anko stepped in and took away the pole, the sword and the bag.

"Hey, you can't take our stuff!" said Goku and Vegeta.

Anko replied "I can because I am your guardian. First learn the basics and then I will give back your stuff."

Goku and Vegeta sighed and said "Fine."

Anko smiled and said "Good first were going to practice throwing kunai."

Anko took 5 kunai from her pouch and then launched all 5 at one of the practice targets. All 5 kunai hit the head of the practice targets.

Goku and Vegeta watched in awe and wanted to give it a try.

Anko gave them 3 kunai each and said "Try throwing one by one first."

Vegeta went first and threw his kunai one by one hitting the targets in the stomach area.

Anko nodded and said "Nice work Vegeta. Goku it's your turn, try hitting the target."

Goku nodded and then threw his kunai one by one but threw it as if he was throwing spears missing the target.

Vegeta snickered and said "Come on Goku you can do better than that."

Anko grabbed Goku's shoulder and said "Goku you are throwing kunai not spears. Try throwing it from the chest then outward."

Goku nodded and tried again this time hitting the target.

Anko grinned and said "Nice work!"

For the next hour, Goku and Vegeta improved their accuracy hitting the head of the target.

Anko was shocked at their quick improvement and thought to herself _"They learn quick!"_

Anko stopped them and said "Okay you are good at throwing them one by one now try throwing them at the same time and aim for a particular part of the body."

Goku and Vegeta nodded and then threw their set of kunai aiming for the head.

Both were able to land the head perfectly.

Vegeta turned to Anko and said "Okay this is boring. We are obviously perfect at throwing kunai."

Goku had his arm behind his head and said "Yeah let's learn something else."

Anko chuckled and said "You two just learned how to throw a kunai and now you think you ready for the next step?"

Anko jumped backwards and said "Try hitting me with your kunai then. Land a hit and will do something else. If you do not land a hit in 5 minutes then you will continue throwing kunai."

Goku and Vegeta grinned and said "Let's do this!"

Anko smirked and said "You never tried hitting a moving target."

Vegeta threw one of his kunai at Anko, but missed.

Goku smiled and launched two of his kunai one missing completely but the other one almost touched Anko.

After 5 minutes of missing, Goku and Vegeta sighed and practiced throwing kunai at moving practice target this time.

Anko smirked and thought _"If these two keep it up. I might just enroll them to the academy."_

…

After practicing throwing kunai and shuriken for the whole day, Goku and Vegeta headed home.

During dinner, Anko decided to tell them the news.

Anko said "Guys I have some news."

Vegeta asked "What is it?"

Anko smiled and said "After seeing you two practiced today, I'm going to enroll both of you into the academy."

Goku moaned and said "Why would we go to the academy, all people do there is study and read books."

Anko gave Goku a glare and said "They train and learn the basics. If you two are serious of becoming true ninja then you will have to go the academy. Besides you can socialize with other kids your age."

Vegeta replied "Well if that's a way to become a ninja then I guess we will go."

Anko smiled and said "Trust me you will learn faster over there then you will with me."

Vegeta nodded and said "When can we use our new stuff?"

Anko thought about it and replied "I'll tell you when. It will be soon though, don't worry."

Vegeta sighed and went back to eat only to find his plate empty.

Vegeta turned to Goku to see his brother swallow everything.

Vegeta yelled "GOKU DID YOU JUST EAT MY DINNER!?"

Goku yelled back "YOU WEREN'T EATING. SO I THOUGHT YOU WOULD GIVE IT TO ME."

Vegeta stood up and yelled "YOU KNOW I NEVER GIVE YOU MY FOOD!"

Goku stood up as well and yelled back "WELL NEXT TIME EAT THEN TALK!"

As Goku and Vegeta were going head to head, Anko sighed and muttered "These two. Hopefully they can be good ninjas for the Leaf."

…

**Author's Note: So the First chapter is done! Now for what inside the bag, we know there is the power pole and Vegeta's new sword. I wonder what else is in there. Also I gave Vegeta a sword because Goku has a power pole so I think it evens things out. So tell me what you think about the first chapter. **

**Till we meet again!**


	2. The Training Begins!

**A/N: First I would like to say a big thank you to those who review/favorite/follow. I really appreciate it. Going to address some things: **

**Big M: Don't worry I'm going to let them grow slowly. **

**Jaku Uzumaki: Thanks, I fixed it!**

**Ryujin: Do not worry in a couple of chapters we will see a shift in Vegeta's personality. A couple of events will happen and then we will start to see the badass we all know and love. Also I do not intend to bash any character. Lastly there will not be a Naruhina pairing. Don't worry.**

**JJJTTTDDD3: Long name haha. Anyway thanks I will try my best to continue the good work.**

**Joshualk98: Thank you, I will continue!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own DBZ or Naruto.**

…

**The Next Day**

Goku and Vegeta woke up earlier than usual. Both excited to start their first day in the academy. After getting dressed they ran to the kitchen and made cereal. They didn't notice Anko sitting in the couch packing some things in her bag.

Anko looked up from the couch and said "First time you two are awake this early."

After Vegeta chugged down his cereal he replied "Well it's the first day in the academy. We're both ready to show the world what we're made of."

Anko rubbed the back of her head and said "Oh about that."

Goku looked at Anko and asked "What? Aren't we enrolled?"

Anko nodded her head and said "Yeah I enrolled you two this morning, but the academy is on break for 5 days."

Goku and Vegeta looked at each other and slammed their heads on the table.

Vegeta muttered "Could've told us yesterday."

Anko chuckled and said "Well I didn't expect you two to be up this early."

Anko looked down at the ground and finished packing.

Goku noticed and asked "Are you going somewhere?"

Anko replied "Yeah, I got a mission today. I should be back in 3-4 days though."

Goku and Vegeta looked at each thinking the same thing _"House to ourselves!"_

Knowing what those two were thinking, Anko stood up and said "I trust you two a lot so nobody will supervise you two."

Goku and Vegeta grinned at each other and turned to Anko who was next to the table.

Anko slammed her hands down and said in a scary voice "BUT IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU TWO DID SOMETHING STUPID WHILE I'M AWAY, YOU BETTER BE READY FOR A PUNISHMENT LIKE NO OTHER."

Goku and Vegeta gulped and nodded.

Anko smiled and said "Good. Now I recommend you two to keep training the basics."

Goku replied "Yeah, we're going to go practice now."

Goku and Vegeta got up from the table and started to head out.

Goku and Vegeta said "Good Luck on your mission Anko."

**Training Ground**

As Goku and Vegeta walked to the training ground, they were a bit shocked to see people already there.

Vegeta sighed and said "Probably because the academy is closed. Let's try and find a perfect spot Goku."

As they were walking around the training ground, Goku noticed a yellow spiky hair with goggles on his head alone on a swing.

Goku put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder and said "Hey Vegeta, that kid looks lonely."

Vegeta looked at the kid that Goku was talking about and replied "Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

Goku smiled and said "Let's invite him to train with us. Maybe he is in the academy he can tell us how it is."

Vegeta looked at the boy and said "He is probably waiting for someone." Vegeta kept on walking and said "Come on Goku we have to find an open training spot."

Goku looked at the boy was sadness and ran after Vegeta.

….

After 15 minutes of looking around, Goku and Vegeta were able to find a spot to train.

They set up two practice dummies and started to practice throwing kunai and shuriken. After an hour of practicing throwing kunai and shuriken, Vegeta sat on the ground thinking what they should do next.

"So Vegeta, what to do now?" said Goku who was doing his set of push-ups.

Vegeta grinned and pulled out a yellow book.

Goku stopped doing his push-ups and walked towards Vegeta with a confused look.

Goku asked "What kind of book is that? I've never seen it before."

Vegeta handed the book to Goku and replied "I found it from the bag that Anko hid from us."

Goku took the book and in a scared voice said "Wait you took it without permission? Oh man she is going to kill us once she finds out."

Vegeta chuckled and said "If she finds out. Besides we need to train before we head to the academy. We are technically behind everyone else in fighting."

Goku nodded and read the title of the book "The Basics of Martial Art."

Goku sat next to Vegeta and both read the first 5 pages of the book.

Vegeta read from the book and said "Fighting Stance. Interesting, Goku you give it a try first."

Goku nodded and imitated one of the many fighting stances. Goku separated his legs until shoulder's length and then put his right leg in front and his left leg behind and started to bend down in the direction in front of him.

Goku looked back at Vegeta and said "Like this Vegeta?"

Vegeta glanced back and forth from the book to Goku and replied "Yeah, but you gotta get to that stance a lot quicker."

Goku stood up straight but then went back to the fighting stance in a quicker rate.

While Goku was practicing that stance, Vegeta kept going back and forth between pages looking for a fighting stance that interests him. After finding one, Vegeta put the book on the ground and practiced his new stance.

Goku stopped and looked at Vegeta who separated his legs until shoulder's length and then bended his body in a straight motion and put his right fist near the top of his head while his left arm near the stomach.

Goku replied "Nice stance Vegeta!"

Vegeta grinned at Goku and then practiced his stance a couple of times. Another hour passes by and two young saiyans practiced getting to their fighting stance faster, after getting to the stance 5 times they did 100 push-ups and 100 sit-ups.

Vegeta watched as Goku is doing his last set of sit-ups and decided to look at the next page of the book.

After finishing his last set of sit-ups, Goku walked over to Vegeta who was carefully looking at the book.

Vegeta said without looking up from the book "Finally, fighting combos!"

Goku stood behind Vegeta and looked carefully at the images.

Goku said "Those combos don't look too difficult. Let's try doing some."

Vegeta replied "Okay."

Goku and Vegeta faced the two practice dummy and got into their fighting stances. Goku attacked first letting out a high kick and then some barrage of punches.

Vegeta looked at his brother and said to himself _"Not bad I guess. Now it's my turn."_

Vegeta in his fighting stance ran towards the practice dummy letting out a quick hard elbow and then some body punches and then a roundhouse kick. The dummy fell to the floor.

Goku eyes widened and said "Wow Vegeta. You got strength."

Vegeta grinned and said "I've been pushing my body to the limit each day."

Goku nodded and said "Don't think I'm going to sit back and watch you get stronger. I'm going to catch up just you wait."

For the rest of the day, Goku and Vegeta practiced their combos on the practice dummy. While a person is practicing knocking down the two practice dummy, the other does push-ups and sit-ups.

At the end of the day both saiyans looked at each other panting.

Goku replied "Wooo! I'm tired and hungry! Let's go eat something Vegeta."

Vegeta smirked at Goku and replied "Well we only have enough money for three bowls of Ramen."

Goku smiled and said "Good we can get one each and share the last one."

Vegeta laughed and said "Nope. I'll be eating all three bowls of Ramen."

Goku glared at Vegeta "W-What?"

Vegeta looked at Goku and said "Don't give me that glare. YOU ATE MY DINNER LAST TIME."

Goku yelled "WELL YOU WEREN'T EATING REMEMBER?"

Vegeta sighed and said "Fine we will do a quick spar. First person to knock the other person to the ground wins."

Goku replied "Deal! If I win you will buy me Ramen!"

Vegeta added "But if I win, you better go find food somewhere else or wait till morning when we get money from the village."

Goku got in his fighting stance and said "That won't happen."

Vegeta got in his own fighting stance and replied "Will see about that."

Goku ran at Vegeta and attempted to do a high kick, but Vegeta saw it coming and evaded it and grabbed Goku's ankle.

Vegeta continued and tried to do a low sweep, but Goku countered it by using his other leg that was not being held by Vegeta and hit him in the head.

Vegeta walked backwards with his hands on his head. Goku continued his assault. Goku ran toward Vegeta and threw some barrage of body blows.

Vegeta was stunned for a moment but was able to dodge the last punch and then quickly land a side kick to Goku's right ribs. Goku grabbed his right side of the stomach in pain.

Vegeta ended it with a low sweep causing Goku to slam on the floor.

Vegeta extended his hand and said "Looks like I win."

Goku sighed and grabbed onto Vegeta's hand and stood up.

Goku replied "Can you please buy me one bowl of Ramen?"

Vegeta laughed and said "No. A bet is a bet."

Goku sighed and said "Fine. I'll find a way."

Vegeta thought to himself _"I'm not even in the mood for bowl of Ramen. I'll probably eat something else."_

Vegeta turned his back on Goku and said "I'll meet you home Goku. I'm going to eat something else."

As Goku watched Vegeta walk away, Goku started to think _"How am I going to get food."_

**Meanwhile**

A yellow spiky hair kid with goggles walked with a tall man with brown hair and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose.

The kid said "So Iruka Sensei, why did you bring me out?"

Iruka looked at the yellow spiky hair kid and replied "Well Naruto I think it's time we talk about your behavior in the academy."

Naruto stopped walking and said "Huh? What did I do?"

Iruka replied "Naruto you been starting fights with one of your classmates. That has to stop. You two should be friends instead of enemies."

Naruto sighed and replied "How come you are only talking to me about this. Sasuke starts things as well!"

Naruto continued to walk with Iruka waiting for a response.

Iruka smiled and said "I will talk to him, don't worry. But Naruto the reason I target you is because I see so much potential in you. I feel you can be a great ninja if you put more effort into training."

Naruto grinned and said "Really?"

Iruka nodded his head and replied "Of course Naruto. Now come on let's go eat at your favorite place."

Naruto smiled and said "We're going to Ramen Ichiraku?"

Iruka replied "Yep!"

….

After arriving to Ramen Ichiraku, Naruto ordered 7 bowls of Ramen, while Iruka ordered 3 bowls.

Teuchi, the owner, smiled and replied "I will give you an extra bowl Naruto, for being my favorite customer!"

Naruto smiled but then jumped out of the chair with his hands on his pants.

Iruka shook his head and said "Naruto what is the matter with you? We are in public."

Naruto jumped up and down and replied "I need to go to the bathroom!"

Iruka chuckled and asked Teuchi "Is there any bathroom around here?"

Teuchi replied "Behind the shop there is a bathroom."

Iruka replied "Okay. Let's go Naruto before you explode."

Naruto and Iruka walked out of the shop and went to the bathroom.

After 5 minutes, Teuchi appeared again with 8 bowls on the table and said "Hmm they haven't returned. I hope they got there in time."

As Teuchi went back inside the shop, Goku was strolling around with hand on his stomach.

Goku yawned and said "I need food! Darn Vegeta didn't want to buy me dinner. Next time we eat together, I'm taking his food."

As Goku stomach roared, Goku smelled something nice. Goku followed the smell only to end up in front of Ramen Ichiraku.

Goku put his head down in shame and said "If only I had money!"

Before Goku left he noticed 8 bowls on the table and looked around to find nobody sitting.

Goku grinned and said "This must be a sign! FOOD!"

Goku quickly sat on the seat and looked at the 8 bowls, his mouth drooling.

Goku took a pair of chop sticks and said "Well if nobody going to eat it, I will!"

Goku took the first bowl and ate the whole thing in quick speed.

Goku relieved said "Ahh that hit the spot. Good food!"

Goku ate 6 more bowls and was about to eat another bowl of Ramen until he heard "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DINNER!"

Goku turned around quickly to see a yellow spiky hair kid and thought _"OH NO! HIS DINNER? I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!"_

Goku got up from the seat but took the last bowl of Ramen with him and started to run.

The yellow spiky hair kid yelled "HEY COME BACK HERE WITH MY RAMEN!"

Goku yelled back in a nice tone "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT! I'M NOT EATING ANYTHING!"

Naruto became even angrier and started to chase the boy and yelled "I SAW YOU ATE MY RAMEN! NOW GIVE BACK THAT BOWL!"

Goku quickly chugged the bowl of Ramen and turned around to Naruto to lay down the bowl and yelled "WHAT BOWL?"

Goku quickly took off but not before he yelled "IF YOU WANT TO FIND ME. MY NAME IS VEGETA!"

Naruto started to wave his fist and yelled "YOU BETTER RUN VEGETA!"

Iruka came out of nowhere and said "Naruto what is with all the commotion!"

Naruto turned around to Iruka and replied "Iruka Sensei some spiky hair kid ate my Ramen!"

Iruka replied "What are you-" Iruka turned around to the table to noticed 5 bowls of Ramen gone.

Iruka looked back at Naruto and said "Oh I see your plan. You made me go with you to the bathroom so you can eat your Ramen quickly and then pretend someone else ate it so you can get more. Very clever Naruto, but I'm not falling for it."

Naruto eyes widened and replied "WAIT WHAT? Iruka Sensei you got to believe me. I didn't eat it."

Iruka chuckled and replied "You are not fooling anyone Naruto. I know you ate. No one eats as fast as you."

Naruto and Iruka sat back in their seats with Naruto trying to explain Iruka everything.

Iruka sighed and said "Fine Naruto, I'll let you have one of my bowls if you are still hungry."

Naruto gladly accepted the bowl and chugged it down.

Naruto thought to himself _"I will teach that kid a lesson next time I see him!"_

…..

Goku kept running home and thought to himself _"Oh man I better get home before that kid finds me. Good thing I lied to him about my name."_

Goku ran towards his house but accidently slammed into Vegeta.

Vegeta yelled "OWW WATCH IT!"

Vegeta looked at the person who slammed into him and saw it was Goku and said "Goku? Why are you running like an idiot?"

Goku chuckled and replied "No reason. I just wanted to see how fast I can get home."

Vegeta glared at Goku and nodded.

…

As Goku and Vegeta got into their own bed, both thought about the same thing.

Goku said "I wonder what mission Anko had to do."

Vegeta replied "I'm sure it is the same mission she always does."

Goku asked "Which is?"

Vegeta sighed and said "Going with two other ninjas, and doing a reconnaissance of an enemy."

Goku replied "Oh cool! How do you know this Vegeta?"

Vegeta replied "Because she told us what she does before. But you were probably dozing off. Now go to sleep, tomorrow I want to train even harder."

Goku nodded and went to sleep.

….

The next day, Goku and Vegeta woke up early, ate cereal, and went towards their training spot. On the way to the training spot they hear a shout behind them.

"I FOUND YOU VEGETA!"

Vegeta and Goku turned around to see a yellow spiky hair kid with goggles.

Goku thought _"Oh wait he was the same kid from the Ramen shop? I didn't know."_

Vegeta looked at the kid and sighed.

The yellow spiky hair kid walked towards the two young saiyans and said "YOU-.."

Goku placed his hand on top of the boy's mouth and dragged him away far enough so Vegeta wouldn't hear.

Goku said "Wait I'm sorry I ate your dinner. I didn't have money to buy dinner myself. But then I found so many bowls of Ramen and decided to eat it."

The boy scowled at Goku and said "You owe me. I didn't have a proper dinner last night!"

Goku nodded and said "I'm sorry about that. How about I buy you lunch after I train with my brother?"

The boy smiled and said "Yeah okay. But wait you are training?"

Goku smiled back and replied "Yeah my brother and I want to train before the academy starts up again."

The boy didn't respond for a moment and said "D-Do you mind if I train with you two? I haven't had a training partner and I also want to improve my skills to beat somebody."

Goku responded quickly "Sure! By the way I didn't catch your name."

The boy grinned and pointed to himself and said "The name is Naruto Uzumaki!"

Goku nodded and said "Great to meet you Naruto. My name is Goku."

Naruto looked at the boy with confusion and said "Didn't you say your name was Vegeta last night?"

Goku chuckled and said "Well I thought you would look me up so I lied. That's actually my brother's name."

Naruto laughed and said "Oh nice one!"

Goku smiled and then turned around to notice Vegeta gone.

Goku said "Vegeta is probably already in the training spot."

Goku walked towards the training spot followed by Naruto.

….

Vegeta was doing some punch combos and stopped when he noticed Goku coming towards him with the yellow spiky hair kid.

Goku said "Vegeta meet Naruto. He will be training with us."

Vegeta glared at Naruto and said "Are you in the academy?"

Naruto grinned and said "You bet! The academy is pretty good, you can spar people and learn some basic jutsus.

Vegeta smirked and said "Spar me."

Naruto smirked back and said "Fine."

Both Vegeta and Naruto got in to their fighting stance.

Goku was in the middle and said "Uh, first one to go on the ground loses."

Vegeta and Naruto nodded their heads in agreement.

Goku backed up and said "Begin!"

...

**DBZ World: Deep in Earth's Core**

It has been years since anyone summoned Shenron. Shenron liked a good break from granting people a couple of wishes since he would be able to sleep peacefully.

However, Shenron heard a couple of footsteps and roared.

Shenron said in a deep voice **"HALT. DO NOT COME ANY FURTHER. YOU HUMANS HAVE NO BUSINESS HERE."**

To Shenron's surprise it wasn't a human who reached the Earth's Core.

The figure replied "Well I'm not human. So I guess that law does not apply to me."

Shenron didn't know who it was but felt that the voice sounded familiar.

The figure walked closer to Shenron to reveal himself. The figure is a tall purple looking cat wearing black, blue, and gold Egyptian-looking attire with white and orange diamond decorations.

Shenron eyes widened and said **"Lord B-Bills. I was not expecting you!"**

Lord Bills smiled and said "Do not worry Shenron, I've only came here to ask you a couple of questions."

…

**Author's Note:** So I introduced Naruto, but I didn't want to show you guys the fight between Vegeta and Naruto as the result will be known next chapter. I wonder what Lord Bills want? And yes though the summary did say 20 years after Majin Buu, but during those years Lord Bills did come to Earth to challenge Goku. Anyway can't wait to see what you guys thought about this chapter. Next Chapter: The Academy!

Till we meet again!


	3. The Academy!

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. I had so many mid-terms that I had to study for. But I aced all of them. Now I can freely update as usual! I would also like to thank everyone who favorite/followed/reviewed the story! Now to respond to reviews:**

**jjjtttddd3- Thank you!**

**Ryujin Zangetsu 17- Yeah! Bills will play a role in the story.**

**Matt-Corleone94- Agreed! I feel that how's Goku and Naruto should meet!**

**SSJG- Thank you I will!**

**joshualk98- Oh I believe your question is answered in this chapter.**

**montreal stoker- Of course!**

**goku96- Thanks! And no there won't be any spirits/guide to help Goku or Vegeta. They will have to learn everything the hard way. Also Goku and Vegeta are still full-blood saiyans.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Naruto. **

…

**Lord Bills' Place**

Sitting on a throne was Lord Bills thinking on what he should do next.

Lord Bills thought "I can't believe those idiots did that. Now there won't be any competition."

**Flashback: Deep in Earth's Core**

Shenron eyes widened and said **"Lord B-Bills. I was not expecting you!"**

Lord Bills smiled and said "Do not worry Shenron, I've only came here to ask you a couple of questions."

Shenron replied **"How can I be in service?" **

Lord Bills yawned and said "I can't sense the two saiyans, Goku and Vegeta. I'm hoping you can lead me to them."

Shenron's body started to shake and said **"Lord Bills there's something you need to know." **

Lord Bills stared at Shenron and replied "Yes?"

Shenron replied **"Goku and Vegeta are in another planet that is not located in any of the 12 universes."**

Lord Bills glared at Shenron and then started to laugh.

"Shenron that is impossible. How can a world not be located in one of the 12 universes?"

Shenron replied **"That planet is a special planet. I don't know if you recall, but the gods of all 12 universes declared that planet to be left alone."**

Lord Bills touched his chin with his nail and said "No I don't recall that. Doesn't matter, you can still take me to them. I need to see how strong they have gotten."

Shenron replied **"About that. You need to know that they made a big wish that changed their lives." **

Lord Bills sat down next to Shenron and said "Tell me."

After explaining what Goku and Vegeta did and why, Lord Bills stood up in disbelief.

Lord Bills said "So now they have no memory of their life on Earth?"

Shenron replied **"As of right now they have no memory. But when the time comes they will remember everything." **

Lord Bills shook his head and said "All of this to learn more techniques."

Shenron slowly nodded and replied **"Though that world won't get them to be as strong as they once were they will learn lots of techniques."**

Lord Bills sighed and said "Thank you Shenron. I will leave to think things over."

**Flashback End: **

Lord Bills yawned and muttered "What to do."

While Lord Bills was thinking, a teal skin man with white hair gelled straight up wearing a maroon robe, a black cuirass with the same white and orange diamond decorations as Lord Bills arrived.

Lord Bills looked up and said "Whis where have you been!?"

Whis smiled and replied "I was with Ms. Bulma eating some delicious food."

Lord Bills sat upside down and said "And you forgot to invite me?"

Whis chuckled and replied "Well I wanted to go eat without someone telling me that he is going to beat everyone up and destroy Earth because someone didn't share dessert."

Lord Bills rolled his eyes and said "That pink blob had it coming."

Whis sat next to Lord Bills and changed the topic "So now you know that Goku and Vegeta are not on Earth. What are you going to do?"

Lord Bills sat up normal and replied "I want to go see this world and visit Goku and Vegeta."

Whis nodded and replied "We shall go soon."

**Ninja World**

It's been five days since Anko left for her mission. Goku and Vegeta read the entire book of 'The Basics of Martial Art' and sparred with each other. They also befriended a kid their age, Naruto Uzumaki, who trained with them for 2 days so far.

Goku and Vegeta are at the table eating cereal excited for the academy.

After chugging down the rest of his cereal, Goku walked and sat on the couch.

"Vegeta, I thought Anko was supposed to be back yesterday. I wonder if she is okay."

Vegeta chugged down his cereal and then sat down next to Goku and replied "She just gave us an estimation of her return. Maybe her mission is going to be longer than she expected."

Goku sighed and said "Hopefully she gets back here as soon as possible."

Vegeta stood up and said "Let's go to the academy. We can't be late for our first day."

Goku nodded and walked outside with Vegeta.

…

Goku and Vegeta walked toward the academy and waited until the bell rang. They walked inside the building and noticed a tall man with brown hair and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose smiling at them.

The man said "Hi, you two must be Goku and Vegeta. My name is Iruka, and I will be your teacher until you graduate."

Goku and Vegeta nodded and replied "Nice to meet you."

Iruka smiled and said "Follow me. I will take you guys to the classroom."

Iruka walked to his classroom followed by Goku and Vegeta.

…

The kids in the classroom were all chatting with each other waiting for Iruka to show up.

"Why is Iruka Sensei late! I hate waiting!" whined Naruto.

"Quiet down Naruto. I'm trying to take a nap before class start." said Shikamaru.

Shikamaru is a kid with shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail wearing a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it along with brown pants and blue sandals.

Naruto sighed and looked to his left where a different kid just glared at him and then looked away. The kid has black hair with bangs wearing a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers.

Naruto bitterly shouted "What are you staring at Sasuke!"

"Stop shouting at Sauske!" yelled a group of girls.

The girls gave Naruto a death stare in which Naruto just gulped and put his head down.

Everyone stopped talking when they noticed Iruka Sensei walked in the classroom.

Iruka coughed to get everyone's attention and said "Sorry I'm late everyone. But today we have two new classmates. So please give a warm welcome to two new students, Goku and Vegeta."

The two saiyans walked inside the classroom surprised to see a lot of people in the room.

Iruka looked up at the classroom and said "Goku you can sit next to Hinata Hyuga. Hinata if you can raise your hand."

Hinata a girl with teal eyes and short dark blue hair wearing a cream-coloured hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pant raised her hand.

Goku nodded and walked over to where she sat but not before he noticed Naruto and said

"This is going to be fun."

Goku sat next to Hinata and said "Hey my name is Goku. Nice to meet you."

It took 2 minutes before Hinata replied "Nice to meet you Goku, my name is Hinata."

Goku smiled and thought _"She must be shy. Anyway can't wait to learn some basic skills here!"_

Iruka then looked around the classroom and said "Vegeta you can take a seat next to Naruto."

Vegeta tried to hide his frown and thought to himself _"Great I'm stuck with the kid who can't even spar me for more than a minute. This should be boring."_

Vegeta sat down next to Naruto and just stared at Iruka without saying anything to Naruto.

Naruto oblivious as usual said "Hey Vegeta! I guess we're going to be partners."

Vegeta sighed and replied "Yeah Naruto. Let's do out best."

Iruka smiled to his class and said "Okay class today we will begin with the history of the leaf. Take notes as you guys will have a test next week."

_**THUD!**_

Half the class looked behind to see Goku slamming his head on his desk.

Vegeta palmed his face and muttered "First day of school and he is already making a scene."

Iruka chuckled and moved on with his teaching.

….

After eating lunch, everyone went outside to the park for 30 minute recess. Goku was already exhausted from learning and walked around to find the perfect spot to take a nap.

After walking around for about 5 minutes, he noticed a huge shade next to the tree and decided to sleep there.

Vegeta on the other hand was a bit impressed with the teaching of the academy. But upset with Goku, and wished that he would be more open to learning.

Vegeta shrugged it off and said to himself "Knowing Goku, once we start sparring he will get excited."

Vegeta walked around the park and noticed Sasuke looking at him. Vegeta gave Sasuke a smirk and just walked away.

Vegeta said to himself "So that's Sasuke Uchiha. People say he is the best in this class."

….

After recess everyone went back to their classroom. Iruka Sensei went on to teach more about the history of the First Hokage. After an hour of going over the material, Iruka smiled and said

"Okay guys, time to have our daily spar session."

Goku jumped up from his seat when he heard 'Spar Session.' Goku grinned, happy that he can finally spar with other people.

Everyone walked outside to the open space waiting for their names to be called.

Goku stood next to Vegeta and whispered "Finally something exciting!"

Vegeta chuckled and replied with a whisper "I wonder when we are going to learn some techniques."

Naruto answered "Oh well Iruka Sensei just does this so he can see how strong we are. After this week, we start some basics taijutsu."

Vegeta and Goku nodded and waited for their names to be called.

After a couple of matches, Iruka said "Okay Sasuke vs Naruto."

Goku clapped his hands and said "Go get him Naruto!"

Naruto looked back at Goku and gave him a thumbs up.

Shikamaru walked over to Goku and sat down and asked "Seems like Naruto is ready to fight."

Goku replied "Of course. He loves to spar. He should be able to beat Sasuke."

Shikamaru yawned and said "You do know that Sasuke is the top of our class. He has not lost a spar match in this class."

Goku grinned and said "Well there's a first time for everything."

Vegeta didn't speak, just observed the match and thought _"Time to see how good he really is."_

After Naruto and Sasuke got in the middle of the small arena, Iruka went between them and said

"Remember when I say stop you stop."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded and got in their fighting stance.

Iruka jumped out of the arena and said "Begin!"

Naruto charged towards Sasuke with a fist but Sasuke easily caught the fist.

Sasuke smirked and then landed an elbow at Naruto's stomach followed by a leg sweep.

Most of the girls in the class were cheering for Sasuke yelling "Way to go Sasuke!"

Goku shouted "Come on Naruto. You can do better than did."

Naruto got up and nodded towards the young saiyan and said "Now it's my turn."

However Sasuke had other plans. Sasuke charged toward Naruto and tried to hit him with a roundhouse kick but to everyone's surprise Naruto used one of his hands to catch Sasuke's ankle.

Naruto then quickly bought Sasuke closer to him and landed a fist to his head followed by a leg sweep.

The girls that were cheering Sasuke were stunned and yelled "Sasuke! Get up you can do it!"

Goku clapped his hands and said to Shikamaru "Told you he has a chance."

Shikamaru shrugged and yawned.

Sasuke thought to himself _"How did this loser suddenly know how to fight. I can't lose to him." _

Naruto tried to pick up Sasuke but Sasuke quickly spun around on the floor and then did a handstand to jump up in the air.

The girls cheering shouted "YAY SASUKE!"

Vegeta thought to himself _"This guy has some moves. But he is such a showoff."_

Sasuke goes flying down toward Naruto punching him on top of head.

Naruto held his head and yelled "OWW that hurts!"

Sasuke then roundhouse kicked Naruto to the floor.

Iruka yelled "Stop! The winner is Sasuke."

Goku ran towards Naruto and said "You did good bud. But you let your guard down the last minute."

Naruto still holding on his head replied "Man I can't believe I lost though. I thought I had him."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and then walked away.

Iruka walked towards Naruto and said "You should go to the nurse Naruto. I don't want you to get a concussion."

Goku helped Naruto get up and said "Iruka Sensei, I'll help him walk to the nurse."

Naruto looked at Goku and replied "No don't. You've been waiting for the spar session, I can go by myself."

Goku chuckled and said "True I have been waiting for this. But I put my friends before anything."

Iruka smiled and said "Okay Goku take Naruto to the nurse and then get back here as soon as you can."

Goku nodded and walked back inside with Naruto.

Iruka then checked his list and said "Okay next is Vegeta and Shikamaru!"

Vegeta smirked and said "Finally!"

As Vegeta was walking towards the arena he heard someone said

"I forfeit!"

Vegeta looked behind him to see Shikamaru with his hand raise.

Vegeta couldn't believe it.

Iruka chuckled and said "Um okay. Vegeta you advance to the next round."

Vegeta shook his head and muttered "When am I going to fight."

Iruka looked back on his list and said to himself "Since I need an extra person in the next round, I'll let Goku advance."

Iruka then said "Okay I'll give you all a couple of minutes before the next round. Everyone get ready."

Vegeta stretched around and muttered "Hopefully my next opponent won't forfeit."

…

After the nurse checked on Naruto and allowed him to go back to class as long as he does not does any physical activity for today, Goku and Naruto walked towards the park.

Naruto said "Come on Goku. Let's run, you can't miss your match."

Goku calm as usual replied "Don't worry Naruto. We will make it without running. Relax a bit."

As Naruto and Goku casually walked towards the class they see two people already sparring.

Naruto started to get excited when he saw Sakura, a pink hair girl with a bow, and said "Go Sakura!"

Goku chuckled and then looked who Sakura was sparring against and saw it was against the girl that sits next to him.

Goku thought to himself _"Her name. What was her name again? Kinata? Hinaba? Oh it was Hinata!"_

Goku shouted "Go Hinata! Give it your best."

Hinata looked at Goku and thought to herself _"He is rooting for me?"_

Sakura charged at the distracted Hinata and tried to punch her, but Hinata reacted quickly and dodged the hit and thrust her palm at a particular part of Sakura's stomach.

Sakura put her arms around her stomach panting loudly.

Iruka saw enough and said "Match Over! Winner is Hinata!"

Naruto shouted "Nice try Sakura!"

Goku shouted "Good fight Hinata"

Hinata blushed and smiled towards Goku.

Iruka checked back on his list and announced "Next is Goku vs Kiba!"

Naruto grinned and said "Good luck Goku!"

Goku nodded and replied "I'll give it my best."

Goku and Kiba both got in the arena, but Kiba put his puppy outside of the arena and said

"I'll handle this alone Akamaru."

The dog barked back, wagging its tail.

Iruka thought to himself _"Now I can see how strong the new students are."_

Iruka said "Begin!"

Goku got in his fighting stance waiting for Kiba to make the first move.

Kiba got in a stance that resembles a dog sitting and then launched himself towards Goku.

Kiba tried to land a high kick, but Goku caught it with one hand and then stepped forward and did a spinning kick at Kiba's face.

Kiba stumbled backwards and said "Nice hit. But don't think it's over."

Goku nodded and got back in his fighting stance.

Kiba charged again this time attempted to throw an elbow.

But the second before Kiba could land the elbow, Goku bended down and punched Kiba in the stomach.

Goku thought to himself _"Heh maybe all those times sparring with Vegeta helped me a lot."_

Goku continued the assault with a barrage of punches before finishing it off with a high kick of his own.

Kiba on the floor struggled to get up and said "Whoa didn't expect you to be this good. Next time we spar I promise to use you Akamaru."

Everyone except for Naruto and Vegeta were stunned at Goku.

Iruka thought to himself_ "Anko must've trained him hard. But then again Kiba wasn't using Akamaru."_

Goku walked towards Kiba and extended his arm and said "Good fight."

Kiba accepted Goku's arm and stood up and replied "Good fight."

As Goku was walking back to where Naruto and Vegeta were standing, he saw Hinata walking towards him.

Hinata blushed and said "Uh, good fight Goku. You did great!"

Goku smiled and replied "Thanks Hinata."

Hinata nodded and walked away, leaving Goku to walk to his friends.

Iruka looked at his chart again and announced "Next up is Sasuke vs Vegeta!"

Vegeta smirked and thought to himself _"Now I can see how good he really is." _

Goku grinned at Vegeta and said "Good luck Vegeta. Try to win so I can beat you in the finals."

Naruto added "Go Vegeta. You can beat Sasuke!"

Vegeta chuckled and walked towards the arena.

Sasuke waited for him and thought to himself _"His brother was pretty good. I wonder if he is just as good."_

The same girls that cheered for Sasuke before cheered for him again shouting "Go Sasuke! You can beat this new guy!"

Vegeta smirked when he heard that and muttered "Will see about that."

As Vegeta and Sasuke got in their fighting stance, Goku asked Naruto

"Why do you hate Sasuke so much?"

Naruto replied "That guy is a showoff. I mean he pretends to be good at everything."

Goku chuckled and asked "But I thought he is the top of the class for a reason."

Naruto sighed and said "Let's just watch the match."

Iruka yelled "Begin!"

Sasuke and Vegeta ran towards each other both landing a punch on each other face. Vegeta's punch however was a bit stronger than Sasuke's.

Sasuke ignored the pain and did a quick roundhouse kick at Vegeta's face. Vegeta fell back but did a handstand to quickly get back in his fighting stance.

The girls yelled "Go Sasuke you got him now!"

Naruto yelled "Come on Vegeta, you can beat this guy!"

Sasuke ran towards Vegeta and attempted to do a leg sweep, but Vegeta jumped up and avoided it.

Vegeta then landed on the ground and ran towards Sasuke and attempted to do a spinning kick, but Sasuke caught the leg.

But to Sasuke surprise, Vegeta quickly used his second leg to hit Sasuke in the side of his face.

Sasuke stumbled backwards hurting from that kick.

The girls were surprised and cried out "Come on Sasuke. You can do it!"

Naruto smirked and said "Sasuke is getting his butt kicked."

Sasuke smirked at Vegeta and ran towards him attempting to do another leg sweep, but Vegeta saw it coming and jumped back up in the air.

But Sasuke quickly jumped higher than Vegeta and landed a high kick on his back slamming Vegeta down on the ground.

Sasuke walked out and signaled Iruka to call the match.

Iruka was about to until he saw Vegeta standing up.

Vegeta said "I'm not done yet. Not even close."

Vegeta brushed off some blood from his mouth and said "Now I know why people call you number 1 in the class."

Sasuke smirked at Vegeta and got back in his fighting stance.

However to Sasuke surprise, Vegeta ran a bit faster than before.

Vegeta hit Sasuke in the chest with an elbow and then did a barrage of punches to his stomach.

Iruka was surprised and muttered "Anko definitely trained these guys well."

Sasuke recovered from the combo and landed a punch across Vegeta's face.

Vegeta coughed up a little bit of blood but then kicked Sasuke in his right leg and then kicked him on the right side of his face.

This time Sasuke coughed up a little bit of blood. Sasuke said "Let's finish this."

Vegeta nodded and got in his fighting stance thinking his next move.

Sasuke charged at Vegeta but then suddenly jumped up in the air attempting to do the same thing he did to Naruto.

Vegeta saw it and waited until Sasuke was in hand's reach and then grabbed Sasuke's arm and slammed him to ground.

Iruka quickly jumped between the fallen Sasuke and the slightly injured Vegeta and announced "Match Over! Winner is Vegeta."

The girls were upset and surprised and said "SASUKE!"

They crowded him trying to help him get up.

Goku and Naruto walked towards Vegeta grinning at him.

Naruto patted him on the back and said "Way to go Vegeta! You gave it to him."

Vegeta nodded and thought to himself _"Sasuke surprised me a bit. Didn't think I would cough up blood." _

Iruka quickly notified a medic to pick up Sasuke.

Iruka walked over to Vegeta and said "Good match Vegeta. But I recommend you go to the nurse to get a checkup."

Vegeta sighed and said "But then I won't be able to fight Goku."

Iruka chuckled and replied "Don't worry there will be more spars in the future. I just wanted to see how everyone is before we start our real teaching."

Vegeta nodded and walked to the nurse.

Goku sighed and said "Man I wanted to fight Vegeta."

Naruto replied "Don't you fight him almost every day?"

Goku chuckled and said "Yeah, but I didn't get a chance to fight him today."

Iruka looked at his class and announced "Class is over for today. Tomorrow we will start our real training."

Everyone nodded and walked away.

Goku said to Naruto "Let's go wait for Vegeta before we do anything."

Naruto nodded and walked with Goku to the nurse.

…

After 15 minutes, Vegeta walked out of the nurse room to find Goku and Naruto waiting for them.

Goku asked "So are you okay Vegeta?"

Vegeta nodded and replied "Yeah everything is minor."

Naruto asked "So what to do now guys?"

However before anyone could answer the question Sasuke came out of the room.

Sasuke was about to walk outside but spotted Vegeta.

Sasuke walked over to the group and said to Vegeta "Good match. First time I lost."

Vegeta nodded and replied "Good match indeed. You surprised me with some of your moves."

Sasuke asked "Mind if I train with you some time?"

Naruto was about to say something, but Goku quickly covered his mouth.

Sasuke added "I think we can help each other improve. I usually don't train with others, but my brother is out in missions lately and a good training partner can help."

Vegeta nodded and replied "Fine by me."

Sasuke nodded and walked outside.

Naruto yelled "Vegeta! Why did you agree?!"

Vegeta replied "The more people to spar with, the better we become."

Naruto sighed and said "If you say so."

Goku chuckled and said "You guys want to be a quick meal before heading home?"

Vegeta and Naruto agreed and went to Ichiraku Ramen shop.

…

After hanging out with Naruto and eating a big meal. Naruto decided to go home and get some sleep. Goku and Vegeta decided to walk around the village before going home.

Goku asked "Do you think Anko is home?"

Vegeta shrugged and replied "Don't know. I hope she is. I hate eating the same old breakfast over and over again."

As the two saiyans walked around they saw a weird yellow light coming from the sky at lightning speed towards the ground.

Goku said "That light went to a training ground. Let's go check it out!"

Vegeta sighed and replied "Fine, but let's make it quick I want to go to sleep as soon as possible."

They walked to where they saw the light went but were surprised to see two weird creatures. One was a purple cat and the other was a teal skin man.

The teal man said "Lord Bills, I believe that is them."

Lord Bills looked at Goku and Vegeta and replied "You're right Whis. Their Ki seems familiar but is so weak than their real forms."

Vegeta was a bit confused and asked "What are you two weirdos talking about?"

Lord Bills smirked and said to Whis "Well I do want to see what they are made of. Even though I know they won't even be able to do anything against me."

Vegeta smirked and said "You want to fight us?"

Goku a bit confused said "I don't think that creature wants to fight us Vegeta."

Lord Bills stepped up and said "Actually I do Goku. But I guarantee you that you two will not land a single hit against me."

Goku smirked and said "Oh really?"

…...

**Author's Note:** **Third Chapter is done! I wanted to add more detail on the fighting scenes, but I won't/can't. The reason is because these kids are not even genin! They don't know any true fighting skills yet! **

**Also I forgot to announce last chapter, someone asked me for the pairings. The story is still in the early stages, so you won't truly see any pairings yet. Though I do have some pairings in mind, but let me know what you guys would like to see in the pairings. Maybe I'll change my mind who knows. **

**Also I need your opinion on something. I was planning to let Goku and Vegeta learn how to use both Ki and Chakra. (As well as some other characters) I have a whole idea on how to do this, but I want to know from you guys if I should. So if you can leave your thoughts and I'll check it out. (It might not change what I want to do, but I want to get a feeling what you guys think.)**

**Anyway Next Chapter: The Meeting With Bills! (Will Goku and Vegeta get brutally destroyed OR … brutally destroyed? Who knows!?)**

**Thanks for reading, leave a comment if you want.**

**Until we meet again!**


End file.
